fzerofandomcom-20200222-history
Zoda
The leader of the Zolorkian Coalition from planet Uma-41, Zoda has been at the forefront of many attacks on Earth. It was his plan to set up a Zolorkian government on Earth and use the planet for refueling, mining, and gambling. Because of this, Zoda is in a long dispute with the hero of justice, Super Arrow. He has also been marked by Captain Falcon, and once was almost captured for his bounty. Zoda’s crazed tendencies comes from a machine that pumps adrenaline and dopamine into his body. He enters the Grand Prix races to raise funding for his sinister plots, and during this latest race, he plans to take out anyone who dares interfere with his master plan. At this time the F-Zero races were discontinued due to the Horrific Grand Finale and most of the racers went into the underground to keep the sport alive. The racers supported a strict code to adhere to F-Zero rules and regulations, despite the lack of any officials from the game. Zoda, who joined in the races during his scouting, was one of the underground racers to break this code. Zoda modified his F-Zero machine beyond the F-Zero formula to give himself an unfair advantage over the other drivers. The result of this made the machine also unsafe so that one day when his machine overturned, two other racers were killed in the accident. The same day, Captain Falcon rounded up 26 of Zoda's men and turned them in for a bounty. Zoda was able to escape, but swore revenge on Captain Falcon and the Arrows. He plans to eliminate them in the Death Race. F-Zero GP Legend In the anime-based games, Zoda's backstory is drastically different. In the year 2051, he was a criminal being chased by detective Rick Wheeler. He caused Rick Wheeler to be in a devastating accident that caused him to be put in stasis for 150 years. What became of Zoda afterwards is unknown, but he was later revived by Black Shadow as his second-in-command of the Dark Million. During the saga of the Reactor Mite, Zoda metamorphosed into a new form and became Hyper Zoda. After his transformation, he started driving a new version of his vehicle Hyper Death Anchor. Trivia * Zoda's name is possibly a reference to another Nintendo villain from Star Tropics series. * Zoda is in fact, a human, as revealed through the post race interviews in F-Zero GX * In the anime, during Lap 32, he's known to have a nickname called Zoda Strawberry. ** He's born on May 19, and is currently 42 years old. He also has a blood type O and he was born in Mute City (formerly NY) 150 years prior. ** He loves sweet treats, mostly ones with strawberries, and his hobbies include travel and fashion. * In Lap 45, Zoda gets chocolates for his birthday and reveals that he used to work in a cake factory 150 years ago. It was then that he was fired for stealing and snaking on the food; thus this was why he always had a sweet tooth and soon became a criminal. The Reactor Might seemed to enhance his cravings. * In Super Smash Bros. 4, he's part of the Trophy Gallery; the data reveals info from both the main games and the anime as he's not only constantly being hunted down by his nemeses, Super Arrow and Captain Falcon, but there was a tidbit from the show saying he was modified by Black Shadow. * Zoda appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a spirit in the Spirits Mode. Site Navigation Category:Pilots Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:F-Zero X Pilots Category:F-Zero GX Pilots Category:F-Zero GP Legend Pilots Category:F-Zero Climax Pilots Category:Dark Million